Together as one
by Sorrowful
Summary: During Yusuke's period of mourning of Genkai's death, Keiko pays him a little visit.


**Title**: Together as one

**Format: **One- Shot

I hadn't seen him for days, days that had turned into weeks. I had been kept in the demon world, as they called it; for my safety. There were things that were happening, things that I wasn't informed off. I felt so left out, isolated from everyone else. Botan had returned to her duty as the grim reaper, which I had only been informed of recently. It seemed odd that someone as herself, so upbeat and always cheerful be something so dreadful.

There were many things that I still didn't know and for some estranged reason I yearn to know them.

I feel like an intruder in this world of fighting that Yusuke finds so enjoyable. Until now, I've never seen him cry, or show any sort of emotional exposure as that day; exactly one week ago. Suichi, or Kurama as they call him here, says that Yusuke's teacher an old psychic was killed by his rival. I shuddered when he told me so. I saw that his expression soften and so I decided from that moment that I would be strong for Yusuke. I saw him crying, silent tears pouring out of his eyes as he entered a cave. I didn't pursue him any further; I didn't have any place to say anything.

It's hard to maintain strong for him if I can't see him though. Sometimes tears threaten to fall but I hold them back. In this world that I am in, I've learned that your emotions can be used against you.

Poor Yusuke.

My countless lectures and slaps seemed childish now compared to what he has been going through and was currently suffering. My heart ached with a sorrow that I'd only experienced when Yusuke had died in that car accident. I could _feel _his pain, even if he was so distant from me.

Botan visited every now and then to inform me of Yusuke's doings, and how the others were doing. Yukina, an ice apparition I was told, came to my room and spoke with me. It helped me sometimes, to relieve myself from the burden of all the painful thoughts that coursed through my mind constantly. She was kind, compassionate, and a great listener.

Sometimes, that wasn't enough.

Sometimes I found an edge of humor in the situation; I thought I was going crazy. In these situations Yusuke would in some way or another save me, but now--he was the one who needed saving.

This was something I could never learn from a text book, or from a teacher. I was lost; I didn't know what to do. I couldn't speak to Yusuke, and I most certainly couldn't see him. Suichi and another demon called Hiei whom Kuwabara seemed to be easily annoyed with; guarded my door.

I know I wasn't a prisoner; it was for my own safety of course.

But this pain that burned inside of me, this desire to help Yusuke sometimes concocted schemes of escape in my head.

I would never be able to escape of course. I knew that much.

So here I sat, pitifully looking at the four walls that had seen my endless suffering. My suffering was nothing compared to Yusuke's though, I prayed for him.

A small petite figure entered my room, it was Yukina. She carried a tray in her hands.

"Hello Keiko, I brought cookies to eat."

I nodded and silently thanked her as she handed me a chocolate chip cookie.

"I just wanted to tell you that the others are going to watch to Toguru team fight today to inspect their strategies. So, the house is empty."

This was my chance.

"Yukina I---"

"I understand, she said with a smile, "I can lead you to the cave." I smiled back genuinely, something I hadn't done in days.

As I ran through the forest, following Yukina who ran surprisingly fast, I began to think about something. That thought was of Team Toguru.

I didn't know who they were, or what they did but a small hate began to form in my heart for them. Sometimes I felt ashamed of myself for thinking so cruelly, but Yusuke's pain made it acceptable for a moment.

"This is as far as I can lead you." Yukina said, her breaths becoming shorter.

"If the others come back, I'll cover up for you." She added.

"Thank you, I'll hurry---"

"Just please go."

I looked on as she ran back; she looked so fragile and serene.

She was much more intuitive than anyone could have thought.

As I turned I caught a glimpse of something. I ran towards it. It was Yusuke.

His expression was solemn--one of which was grief. I couldn't reach him, my hands were stiff. My eyes felt heavy, tired of closing in times of danger. Even though I was frozen, my heart locked up inside of me; I made my way through the barriers that separated us. He didn't change his expression, but I knew he acknowledge my presence.

"Yusuke, I murmured in the silence."

I ran to him.

He rested his head on my shoulder and wept quietly, bitterly. He was unchanging, resting, withdrawing into a shell of pain and desertion. I couldn't stand to see him become empty, a hollow body. I whispered his name again. I felt warm tears on my shoulder. I embraced him, gently but then with force. He needed all the comfort he could get. He was breaking. I found it daunting on how someone who was known as an immortal could break so easily.

"Keiko...I swear I'll get revenge on him," He said as his voice broke away. I shook my head; I wasn't going to allow him to be consumed by vengeance either.

"Yusuke, she knew she was coming to this tournament to die. She knew it would be by his hands. It isn't your fault...."

I didn't know what else to say, that's all Kurama had informed me off. It seemed odd at how back home I could lecture him in three million ways, banish his three million excuses in return, and yet here--I was clueless. I was helpless, unable to do a thing for my savior of many times. I did know that I would rather die then see him in this state, and so I let him go and said in a dictating manner;

"I may not know about fighting Yusuke, and I may not have known Genkai as well as you did. I can't tell you what to believe because this isn't a game of school rules. I didn't get to meet Genkai personally, but I know she would have not wanted to see you like this. I beg of you Yusuke, don't seek vengeance like this. If you want to avenge her death, please reconsider to do it in another manner. Bloodshed doesn't solve anything, Yusuke..."

Tears were running down my cheeks. They felt bitter, they tasted salty. I felt angry at my vulnerability; I was supposed to be strong for him.

He wiped his tears with his hand and mines, but more came down. Yusuke ignored them. 

"Stupid tournament, stupid Toguru, stupid fight, I will beat him Keiko, I promise you that."

His voice was stronger. It reminded me of the days I would confront him on the school roof, but beneath the tough exterior I could see the jagged edge of the knife of pain burring into his soul.

"Until then you might as well cry."

I said with a small sniffle and a smile escaping me.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." He said as I embraced him and his pain for us to share.

!!!!!!!!!!

Authors Note: I've wanted to write up a Yu Yu Hakusho one-shot for a while now, but unfortunately, no ideas came to mind. The tragic and foreseen death of the psychic Genkai, also known as Yusuke's mentor and teacher was an immense inspiration. During the series I saw how Yusuke was affected by this and I wondered how an interaction with Keiko would change things, and furthermore what she was feeling at the moment of the crisis in an unknown land, clueless of what was going around her.


End file.
